Admanescere
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: E cada amanhecer trazia aquela cor novamente. Esperança. Mas era apenas um breve instante num lugar onde nada poderia existir.


**Disclaimer**: HP é da tia JK, okay?

**Sinopse:** E cada amanhecer trazia aquela cor novamente_. Esperança._ Mas era apenas um breve instante num lugar onde nada poderia existir.

**Admanescere**

**- by Sini**

Gostava de observar o nascer do sol. A mescla de cores no céu era maravilhosa. Tinha o tom da esperança.

Cada raiar de um novo dia apresentava uma nova chance na vida das pessoas. Na vida da maioria das pessoas, ao menos. Novas páginas em branco a serem preenchidas pelas cores que o viver proporciona.

Parecia ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão distante.

Viver um momento fugaz, segundos apenas num retrato que não volta jamais.

Gostava de ver a aurora dissipando a noite lentamente e suavemente. Quando não se dorme direito, quando se vive no inferno, aquilo era especial. Tinha gosto, tinha tom, tinha cor de esperança.

Quando não se tem nada, não há como perder nada. Quando se tem uma crença, uma última esperança, não importa quantos males saíssem da Caixa de Pandora, ela ainda estava ali, viva e forte, crescendo a cada milésimo, assim como a aurora toma conta do céu e destrói a noite.

Uma esperança viva, com cores suaves que se tornam fortes até deixar de ser espera e se tornar certeza.

Mas ainda assim ela se vai. O dia toma conta e junto com o crepúsculo final, traz a noite. Uma escuridão que atormenta e que impede de dormir bem qualquer pessoa, não existe esperança. A ausência de luz rouba as cores do dia, torna-o noite. Ausência de tudo.

Essa palavra sobre crença, esse sentimento não consegue habitar os corações dos que ali vivem. Não há como ter alguma cor num coração regado pelas trevas.

Ainda que seja nas acinzentadas terras inglesas, cada vez que o brilhante astro começa a surgir no horizonte, ele ilumina um caminho novo e traz alegria a corações que despertam. Menos ali.

Não é possível ter sentimento ou sensação alguma naquelas terras. Somente frio, somente tristeza e desilusão... Tons pálidos, opacos e essencialmente frios reinam ali.

Ainda assim, sempre fora diferente. Em casa, em Hogwarts, entre os amigos, no mundo. Mesmo assim igual a quem mais detestava, sua família de sangue.

De sangue, elos marcados com tinta negra que não se consegue romper. Não basta fugir, não basta se rebelar.

No entanto tinha outra família, seus amigos. Bons amigos, almas boas, limpas e puras, ao menos pensava assim.

Não existem almas puras numa família podre. Nenhuma luz consegue sobreviver em meio à escuridão que habita tantos corações negros. Negros como suas almas, uma doce imagem pode surgir e fugir dali. Somente uma pessoa saiu daquele antro sendo apenas cinzenta, mas nunca foi ele.

_Independente do que as pessoas acreditam._

Uma sociedade que poderia ver diversos tons acinzentados e, erroneamente, escolheu o certo no fim, o mais escuro. Esse era ele. Inocência e culpa davam os tons que resumiriam sua vida.

Olhar aquela brecha colorida em tantas matizes lembrava-o que havia mais cores no mundo do que lhe era permitido ver agora.

Não tinha nada a perder. Esperança não fora um presente deixado para si. Somente lhe restava viver no inferno.

Inocente. Era inocente. Não era uma esperança que poderia se apagar com o dia, era uma certeza que ninguém poderia tirar dele, ao contrário da outra. Por um único e simples motivo.

Assim como a luz chegava tênue até ali, como o calor mal se encostava àquelas terras malditas. Não havia esperança entre as paredes de Azkaban.

Muito menos para os que ali viviam. Só lhe restava observar, de novo e de novo, o gélido amanhecer, pelas frestas de luz que invadiam a prisão pela janela, de mais um dia no lugar onde ilusões não podem existir...

Afinal, não poderia haver esperança em Azkaban, o nevoeiro que envolvia a ilha só trazia as ausências, sem auroras brilhantes. A cor da esperança que nascia com cada manhã era sempre apagada pelos dementadores no fim.

_Sempre... _

**Fim **

**N/A**: FUGI DO TEMAA!!! Tentar eu tentei. Retoquei a fic, mas ainda assim – para mim – fugi do tema!

Mas valeu a pena pra desenferrujar.

Dedicatórias ao Shade!! Que insistiu e cutucou para que eu voltasse a escrever algo de HP. Espero que curta, sinta-se presenteado neste natal, porque é improvável que eu escreva algo novamente sem ser dos meus AS.

Bye bye!!!

Sini

_**Nota:**__ Amanhecer vem do latim vulgar Admanescere, que entre outros sentidos tem: raiar de outro dia, romper o dia, aurora, alvorecer e o começo de alguma coisa.(conte: Dicionário aurélio – uma fonte de inspiração)_

_**Nota da Beta (K-chan LP):**__ Sini é tão eficiente que os erros no seu texto são escassos. u.u E sim, foi outra pessoa que escreveu isso! XDDDDD _


End file.
